


What Do You Want?

by ironfamfics



Series: Sweet Superfamily [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfamfics/pseuds/ironfamfics
Summary: Peter is protective of Tony after seeing his dad hurt one too many times. So he takes it upon himself to find out whether Steve is worth his dads time or not.ORPeter Parker has trust issues.





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do something with a hint of angst and Peter having trust issues with sweet Steve so, voilà!

“Why are you dating my dad?”  
The question caught Steve off guard, he glanced to his right and saw Peter standing in the doorway. Peter hadn’t really bothered to try and talk to Steve, beyond quick greetings, since they’d been introduced. It seemed like Peter would rather avoid Steve at all costs rather than talk to him.  
He paused for a moment, muting the tv before turning giving Peter his undivided attention. He was standing in the doorway to the living room and Steve noticed how much he looked like Tony, shirt a wrinkled mess, pants full of oil stains and a towel hanging off his shoulder.  
“What makes you ask that?” The question comes off harsher than he means it to and he cringes slightly as he watches Peters demeanor become defensive. Peter stands up straighter, crosses his arms over his chest in a way that says he’s trying to be intimidating but all Steve can think of is how much he reminds him of Tony. Steve clears his throat before trying to salvage the moment. “That came out harsher than I intended it to. I just wanna know what prompted that question.”  
Peter eyes him for a moment, clearly trying to gauge whether or not Steve was being genuine. He kept his arms crossed but shifted his weight so he was mostly leaning on his left foot. “I meant, what do you want from him?”  
Steve stared at Peter for a moment in complete shock at the question, did the kid seriously think he was only with Tony to gain something? He knew that Peter didn’t like him, but he and Tony had chalked it up to nothing more than teen angst. Steve could see the defensiveness in his posture and the look in his eyes told him that Peter thought Steve was going to hurt Tony and that broke his heart. He knew of Tony’s past relationships, clearly seeing his father hurt so many times made Peter protective of him and Steve couldn’t blame him. Before Steve could even try to reassure him that he would never hurt Tony, he started talking again.  
“Don’t say you don’t want anything from him because everyone always wants something from him. Nobody ever just comes into our lives and stays, they always want something and I’ve seen the way you are with him. You’re always so nice, there’s no way that you actually have good intentions, nobody that nice ever stays, so don’t even try that bullshit with me. If you’re gonna hurt him you can just leave because we don’t need you.” His voice was starting to crack and Steve could see the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. The hurt in Peter’s eyes and the straining of his voice broke Steve’s heart, he wanted to hug Peter until he believed that Steve has absolutely no intention of ever hurting either of them.  
“Peter, I don’t want anything from your dad other than wanting him to stop leaving coffee cups everywhere.” He joked, he could see him fight off a smile with a smirk and he knew he was getting somewhere. “I know you don’t believe that right now, but I really am in this for the long haul.”  
Peter spent a moment examining him, he assumed trying to gauge his sincerity. “If you ever hurt my dad, I swear I’ll destroy you.” Steve gave him an odd look, a fourteen year old threatening him was not how he’d expected this conversation to go. Peter took his look as some sort of challenge because he continued. “I can spread every picture, text and email you’ve ever sent quicker than you can say stop.” The smirk on his face exuded Stark energy when he knew he had you beat. It was a threat Steve knew he could follow through with, he knew the kid was more than smart enough for it. But the smirk he wears makes Steve feel a bit of pride, it’s a knowing smirk and for a moment he wonders if Peter inherited it from Tony or if he picked it up from watching him.  
“Peter, I’m in this for the long haul I don’t want anything from Tony. If you need me to keep saying that I swear I will.” He watched as Peter dropped his defensive demeanor, seemingly accepting Steve’s response, and turned around to leave. “Oh! Uh, there’s some Halvah bars in the fridge if you want them. I know it’s the only chocolate you eat.” Peter catches him off guard for a second time that day when he attacks him in a hug.  
“Thanks.” Is all Peter mumbles into his back after a few beats of silence. He has his arms wrapped tightly around him and Steve puts one of his hands on Peter’s arm for comfort.  
“No problem kid.” He responds with a smile on his face as he reaches an arm back to ruffle Peter’s hair and he feels Peter’s muffled laugh against his back. The display of affection that Peter’s never showed him in the nine months of him dating Tony is welcomed, and makes him think he’s finally gotten through to Peter.  
"FRIDAY, please save a copy of the past few minutes to my personal file." Came Tony's voice a few moments later with a confirmation from FRIDAY. Peter groaned loudly but made no move to let go. Steve just laughed and wondered how long Tony had been watching them. Everything felt nice, normal and calm for once. He can definitely see himself getting used to this.


End file.
